


Praise You

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Series: SHINee Drabbles & One-Shots [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Bottom!Ho, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Minho deserves some praise for all his hard work. Taemin is more than willing to.Song: "Praise You" - Fat Boy Slim (Maribou State Remix)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pk5tpGclppc





	Praise You

“He deserves some praise Tae…”

“I’m sorry what?” 

“I said he deserves some praise.”

“Who?” 

“Oh for the love of— Taemin seriously pay attention!” Key snapped his fingers in front of my face for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. I sighed as I shifted uncomfortably at the kitchen table and sitting on front of Kibum would had come over after a frantic phone call. 

Minho and I had gotten into a fight…again. But this time…this time it was different. He was so angry and I…I was even angrier. I blamed him for not spending enough time with me and he blamed me for not being understanding. 

We had fights like this before, I mean, being together for damn near seven years you’re bound to have some spats—and normally we would apologize and makeup. But lately, we were growing distance from each other; our schedules were constantly changing and Minho kept taking on more and more projects. I called him an asshole. He called me a brat. Neither of us were wrong to be honest, but I couldn’t help feel like I was losing him. So I called Key in a panic after Minho stormed out and headed for his next filming gig. 

We sat at the kitchen table with bottle of wine having already been placed in the center. Key sat perched in his chair with his legs and arms crossed as he held the glass goblet to his lips. He remained silent as I told him what transpired merely hours before. He sat and sipped and nodded. I refused to drink and opted for slumping in my chair, feeling guilty as hell. 

We had been through a lot Minho and I, and we always remained true and honest with one another. Through good times and bad, we were always there for each other, in more ways than one. I was so terrified of losing him that I didn’t know I was actually pushing him away. 

“We’re talking about Minho remember…”

“Yeah….yeah sorry just. I was just thinking.”

“That’s you’re problem Tae. You’re always thinking—you’re overthinking.” Key announced sternly before taking another swig. “I’m saying you should give him some credit.”

“Credit? Credit for what? He always comes home late, he barely answers my calls or texts, we haven’t been out on a date in like what…four months? Let’s face it Key. Minho is tired of me.” I slouched down further in my seat, my heart aching at the thought.

“Oh no baby, he’s not tired of you. He’s tired of you not appreciating him.” I tiled my head up and raised an eyebrow. He set the glass down with a thunk before turning a questioning gaze towards me. 

“Tae when’s the last time you did something special for him?” I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to think. When was the last time I did something just for him?

“Mhm. Thought so. Tae, think about it. He busts his ass for SHINee and for you. He’s constantly acting or MC’ing or God knows what else for you two to have a blissful future. 

“He doesn’t do it for me…”

“Oh no? Then how come when he comes home, you tell me how excited he is to talk about his day or how much he wants you to come to his film premieres or buy the magazines his photoshoots are in?” I sat up straight and exhaled a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I huffed and crossed my arms, bullheaded and determined to find some type of flaw in Key’s seamless reasoning. 

“No way. He’s only excited because it’s something he’s into. He —“ Just then Key slammed his hands down on the table, causing the bottle and his now empty wine glass to rattle.

“Damn it Taemin! Do you seriously believe he’s that selfish?!” I shrunk back into my seat as he roared. “You know everything he does for you. He loves you so damn much he just wants you to be proud of him just like you want him to be proud of you! So stop being such a damn brat and for once in your life praise him for his hard work!” 

It wasn’t long after that stern exchange that Key left. Praise him. Okay. But how? Minho wasn’t stupid, I couldn’t just go up and say ‘Hey. You’re doing really well, and I love you.’ No. He knew me too well, he’d think I was up to something. I sighed again as I violently pushed the old wooden table away from me before standing up and heading to our bedroom. I needed to come up with some way to show Minho how much I did appreciate him and what I could do to show him that I loved him and all of his endeavors. I wanted him to know that I was proud of him — I needed him to know. 

~

I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep until I was jolted awake with the slamming of the front door. I bolted out of bed and rubbed my tired eyes as I wandered into the living room. The room was dark but I could smell the musty sweaty aroma of Minho wafting through the air.

“Minho?” I whispered gently, our earlier argument was still fresh in my mind as well as my talk with Key. Before falling asleep I figured that I would simply apologize to Minho, sit us down and just talk, explain how I was feeling and apologize for being a dick about our careers. However I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the bathroom shower running. 

“Figures…” I mumbled under my breath as I stood in our tiny hallway, my arms pressed behind my back as I leaned against the wall. 

‘Praise him Tae. You need to praise him.’ I bit my lip as I waited for him finish until finally the door swung open and steam bellowed out into the hall. Minho emerged from the bathroom but halted in the threshold once he saw me. I looked up with my mouth open, ready to spill my heart felt apology. However I stuttered when I saw him lean expectantly against the doorframe. All he wore was a pair of boxers and jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips, his bare abs glistened from the water. 

I let out a jagged breath before clearing my throat. “H—hyung…can we talk?” Minho raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms.

“Are you going to scream at me again?” I lowered my eyes and shook my head. I swallowed thickly and stumbled over my words, trying to avert my eyes from the beads of water running down his neck. 

“I wanted to…I just…I— I want to apologize for earlier today—“

“Hphm.” Minho huffed before pushing past me and heading to our bedroom. I followed without compliant or attitude; he had every right to be pissed at me.

“— I know I acted like a child. And what I said was out of line. I’m sorry Minho. It won’t happen again.” I kept my head low as I gently closed the door. He was silent for a moment as he rummaged through the dresser drawers.

“Really?” He asked with venom. “How do I know it won’t?” He turned hurt filled eyes on me before pulling a form-fitting, long sleeve shirt over his head. “I’m getting so tired of this Tae. How come everything I do isn’t right by you?” He leaned against the dresser and sighed. For the first time that night I really looked at him, I mean really looked at him. He was paler than usual, his eyes were duller and more sunken in. He looked exhausted. Guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. He had been working so hard and all I was doing was making matters worse. 

Praise him…

“Let me prove it to you.” I whispered as I stepped in front of him. 

“How?” I gently tugged on his hands to uncross his arms and pulled him into my embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and held him as close as I possibly could. He was hesitant at first, but soon, be it forgiveness or exhaustion, he slumped into my arms. I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. 

“Let me show you…” I gently pushed him back against the dresser and tenderly pressed my lips to his. My hands slid down his arms and played with the hem of his shirt before I slid it up with one hand and caressed his abs with the other. I continued to pepper kisses down his neck as he gripped the edge of the dresser for support. 

“Tae…” He whispered in a rushed and almost threatening tone. 

“Shhh. Let me do this for you Minho. I need to do this.” Let me praise you like I should. His head tilted back while I nipped at his neck as my hands continued to tease his body. I smirked as I noticed his boxers peaking through his jeans. 

“You always dress so nice hyung…no matter what you wear—” My hand glided down his stomach until I grabbed at the waist band of his boxers and jeans. Dipping my hand down, I grabbed at the band and jerked his hips closer to mine. “—or what you don’t wear.” I kept my voice low and sultry as I continued to praise him while slipping off his shirt. I tossed it to the side and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him down for a fierce kiss. 

Upon hearing Minho’s low and aroused groan, I immediately unhitched us from the dresser and pushed him towards the bed. He collapsed onto the plush mattress —and I followed right behind, hovering over him. “Have I ever told you how much I love your lips?” I mumbled in between kisses. He shook his head with eyes screwed shut. “Well I do. They’re so plush and perfect, I could spend forever kissing you.”

I felt him shiver against me as his hands gripped my hips. I kissed down his chest, humming appreciatively when he arched up against my mouth. “It looks like you’ve been working out a lot more too. I’m envious of how well you take care of yourself…you work so hard for our fans. It makes me proud to have such a noona-killer boyfriend.” I dragged my tongue down his six-pack and slowly descended further until my teeth were tugging on the zipper of his jeans. 

“I don’t…I don’t do it for the fans…”

“I know…” I sat up and ran my hands down his sides and hips, slowly slipping the rough fabric from his waist. He moaned as he raised his hips for me to expose him completely. “You do it for me too.” I whispered into his skin, smiling when he shuttered delightfully at my touch. 

“I’m sorry Minho. I’m sorry I didn’t see it before.” I continued to mumble my endless string of apologies as I kissed up and down his chest, slowly making my way to his hips. “I love your skin and how it feels in my hands. I love your muscular legs too. I never told you but…I love watching you work out.” 

He moaned again as he reached for my shirt, impatiently trying to tug it over my head. I obliged and whipped the shirt off before allowing his hands to begin their own journey across my chest and down back. “I love how desperate and needy you become when we’re together. You always make damn sure to please me first…” I pressed butterfly kisses along his shoulder as I wrapped my fingers around his semi-hard length. Minho craned his neck back and let out a silent gasp. “Isn’t it about time I put you first?” I growled against his ear as I fisted his hardening cock with agonizingly slow strokes. 

“T—Tae!” His nails dug into my skin and I let out a low moan of my own. I pushed myself up to hover over him as I pressed my aching, clothed erection against his. “A—ah!” 

“I love the sounds you make hyung…do you know how much you turn me on?” I chuckled as he bit his lip and shook his head. I lifted myself from him and popped the button of my own jeans before sliding them and my boxers off. I crawled back over him, my cock rubbing against his in unadulterated affection. “Do you want to know?” He moaned as I settled myself between his legs and lazily kissed him, dragging my lips all over his sun-kissed skin. 

“You’re so beautiful hyung. In every way.” I whispered as I reached for the bottle of lube that was stashed away in our bedside drawer. I jumped suddenly when I felt Minho’s warm, wet lips sucking on my neck as his hands pawed at my ass. 

“Mine.” He breathed against my ear. I smirked as I kissed and bit down his neck all the way to his navel, stopping just above his cock.

“You’re right. I’m all yours’, just like you’re all mine.” I dipped my head down and enveloped his length in my hot, wet mouth. I glanced up as I slid further down to watch Minho’s muscles tense as he threw his head back against the pillow. 

“Fuck Tae.” He groaned as his hands slipped into my hair. I let my eyes flutter shut as I forced his member to the back of my throat, making damn sure to tease him with my tongue. I felt him grasp my hair tighter and my confidence grew. I sucked and teased, sliding up and down his cock as my nails dug into his hips. I began to move faster when Minho let expletives fall from his red swollen lips. I glanced up and my heart jumped when I met his heated and lust-filled gaze. 

“Taemin…please.” Minho almost whined as he thrusted his hips up, pushing himself deeper into my mouth. The sound of his plea went straight to my cock. With patience running out, I finally let go out his member and grabbed the bottle of lube. Minho began to sit up but was surprised when I pushed him back down. I popped the cap and lathered my fingers with a generous amount of lube before using my other hand to push he legs apart.

“Tae?” He questioned curiously before I pressed a slicked finger against his blazing heat. He violently jerked up and grabbed my hand. Seeing that he had always topped, I wasn’t surprised by his actions, but tonight I wanted to praise and love him in every way possible. He looked at me with concerned eyes before I kissed him deeply. He melted into me and laid back down, his sweat slicked hair dragging across the pillows. His face was flushed and his chest rose and fell rapidly as he hesitantly spread his legs. 

“You’re so trusting Minho, its just one more thing I love about you. You’ll trust me won’t you?” I asked softly as I gently rubbed circles on his thighs. He nodded sharply as I leaned in to kiss him once more before pushing a single digit into his sinfully tight hole. I thrusted slowly while his hands clamored for the bedsheets beneath us. “You’re always open to new things hyung — you’ll try anything as long as its with me won’t you?” I began thrusting in and out, listening as his heavy pants turned into delicious moans. 

Once I felt him relax I added a second finger, and then a third. The hands that were tugging at the sheets flew to my shoulders as he thrashed at the sharp pain. I slowed my thrusts and kissed down his neck, hoping to afford him some distraction. “You’re so strong baby, no matter how much pain you’re in, you never truly show it. You never want to make me worry.” I whispered against his cheek as I kissed away a stray tear. I pressed forward, all three fingers being swallowed by his intense heat. My own member was beginning to ache, but I found the will-power to ignore my own desires and give in to pleasuring of praising my lover.

Soon Minho’s powerful grips turned into urgent touches as he wordlessly begged me to go faster. My thrusts picked up speed as I pushed deeper into him. I twisted and flexed my fingers, making sure to stretch his virgin hole. “Please…” He whimpered as I pulled my fingers from his entrance, relishing the tightness that I would soon be suffocating in. I took a moment to look at him, really look at him; his lust-filled eyes were foggy with abandoned tears, his face was tinted pink while his chest burned red. His breath was rough and jagged, his fingers continued to fist my hair, and his cock stood proudly, desiring any attention I could give. I needed to catch my breath before lathering another generous amount of lube on my own length and aligning myself with his entrance. 

One hand gripped his hip as the other held the base of my cock while I pushed into his intense heat and mind-numbing tightness. Sweat dripped from my forehead as I slipped in until my hips were flush against his own. I stilled then, giving Minho a chance to adjust. I looked down and saw him clawing at the sheets, his muscles tense, and his chest heaving. He managed a glance at me before I claimed him lips with my own. “You’re beautiful Minho…so beautiful.” 

Finally his hands untangled with the sheets before he pulled me down for a heated kiss. With one look and a swift nod, I was slowly pulling out to the hilt before thrusting back in. I picked up the pace once I felt him relax around me, his soft whimpers turning into low moans and gasps. “Taemin…” He mouthed against my neck as my body covered his. 

“You’re so perfect baby. You’re perfect in every way. I only want you, no one else but you.” I kept praising him as my thrusts became harder and the pace faster. Minho’s hands tangled in my hair as he sucked on my neck, encouraging me not to stop. I angled my hips and Minho jolted as he cried out my name. I thrust into that spot again and his toes curled while his nails raked down my back. With every thrust his mewling grew louder and louder. He spread his legs wider and wrapped his legs around my hips driving me deeper into his ass. 

“F—fuck Tae. It feels so good!” I kissed him roughly then, my desire to claim him overpowering all other needs. I snapped my hips harder as my nails dug deeper into his skin. 

“I love you Minho. I love you so much.” I grunted out as the unraveling feeling began to take hold. 

“I—I love you too! Oh god I can’t…I gonna cum!” He almost yelled as he clung to me. I felt him clench around my cock causing me to moan against his lips. 

“Me too…can—can I—?” My head fell into the crook of his neck. 

“Please Tae! Please!” I bit and sucked on his heated skin as I pounded into his ass. My thrusts became erratic as my cock swelled making Minho gasp and scream my name as he came. His cock twitched as he spilled his load all over us while I emptied myself in him. I only thrusted a few more times before both of our bodies went limp with exhaustion. My nerves tingled and my senses were on overload as I collapsed on top of him. 

We laid there for what seemed like hours, both of us slipping in and out of consciousness. I barely registered his arms wrapping around me and holding me close to his chest as we caught our breath. I groggily looked up and kissed him before gaining enough energy to hoist myself up. Minho remained in bed as I grabbed a wash cloth and began wiping the release from his body. He hummed appreciatively as I once again whispered my apologies. 

“I’m sorry Minho, I’m really am sorry for everything. You do so much for me and for us. I’m sorry I didn’t see it before.” He smiled and leaned up to kiss me sweetly before pulling me into his arms. 

“Just promise me we won’t fight like that again. I love you Tae, I know I don’t always put us first, and I’ll try to be better at it, but I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” I laid my head on his chest listening to his pounding heart. 

“I promise Minho. I promise I’ll always praise you like I should.”


End file.
